Instructions on Fathering
by YeroismyHero
Summary: Dally is left alone with his baby daughter, what fun will happen? Find out! Starts of as humor and ends kinda fluffy. might add more chapters if enough people want me to! RxR


"Dally, it'll only be an hour, you know Lucy doesn't cry much and she sleeps most of the time." Cherry pleaded to her husband.

"Fine." He grudgingly agreed, taking the baby out of Cherry's arms. He bounced her a little and the infant smiled, and so did Dally.

"There are instructions on the counter. I'll be back in an hour. I love you" she said placing a kiss on his cheek and walking out the door.

Dallas looked at his daughter, she had orange fuzz on her head that would eventually be hair and pale blue eyes; she was adorable.

Lucy's cuteness, however, lasted all of ten minutes before Lucille, Lucy for short, began crying and thrashing in the way that babies often do. And, in a typical Dallas Winston reaction: he panicked.

"What the hell? You've usually stopped crying by now!" He held the baby at arm's length so that he could look at her completely, "I bet Two-Bit will know what to do! He's great with kids!" Dally though out loud as he walked to the phone and began to dial Two-Bit's number.

"Hello?"

"Two-Bit?"

"In the flesh!"

"It's Dally," Lucy wailed in his arms, "And Lucy"

"What's up Dal"

"I can't make her shut-up!"

"Well good ol' Two-Bit has a solution to that problem"

"Well what is it?" Dally hastily demanded as the babies cries were getting louder.

"Give the baby to Cherry" Two-Bit shrugged on his end of the phone.

Dallas smacked his face against the phone. "She went out."

"Well did she give you any instructions?" The greaser suggested to the other.

The instructions! _Of course! _Why hadn't he thought of that? "Yes! She did!"

"Well read them to me"

"Sure, just a second" Dally dropped the phone and walking into the kitchen, still holding a very noisy Lucy, and found the instructions.

"Okay, Number one: Don't shake the baby"

"That seems pretty easy. What's next?"

"Don't try to breast-feed it…"

"Dally, why would that be there?"

"Well this one time it thought…"

"WHAT?"

"Nevermind. Moving on." Dally was a bit embarrassed, as he looked to the paper for his next instruction.

"Well what else is there?"

"That's all she wrote…These are neither helpful or instructive!" He shouted into the phone receiver.

"is she hungry?"

Dally shrugged, "Maybe, what to babies eat?"

"Give her a sandwich!" Two-Bit smiled at his genius idea, "Who doesn't love a good sandwich?"

"Right! Thanks Two-Bit!" And he hung up and went about making a sandwich. When he was done he put his daughter in her high-chair and placed the sandwich in front of her. "There you go" he smiled with satisfaction, but, to his dismay, baby Lucy only looked at it. _At least she stopped crying, _he thought. Lucy just looked at her father, unsure of what to do,

"What?" Dallas questioned, "That's a perfectly good sandwich!"

He was only answered by silence and a blank stare, "Fine then!" He huffed just as Cherry walked back through the door.

"Dally," She began gently from the doorway, "What the hell?" Dally realised how strange this must have looked; He was having a stare-down with a baby who couldn't even talk because she wouldn't eat a sandwich.

"Well I was trying to get her to eat this sandwich…" He began rather sheepishly,

Cherry shook her head sympathetically at him, "Babies don't eat sandwiches, Dal"

"Really?"

The redhead smiled and stepped closer to him, "You're completely clueless, why did I marry you?" She teased. He leaned down a bit to capture her lips in a loving kiss, before answering, "Because I'm so tough," Another kiss, "And manly," And another, "And attractive."

At the last one she smiled, "Sure you are."

He smirked and kissed her again, "It's what I'm best at." The stood there holding each other before they were interrupted by Lucy who didn't much like the idea of being ignored, and was crying again. Dally picked her up and carried her over to where His wife was standing, and the crying ceased once more. Dally looked down at the baby in his arms, _his baby,_ sometimes he wondered how anything could be so small, how a tough hood like him had any part in making something so beautiful. He smiled.

_No, _Cherry thought, _Being a father is what you're best at. _


End file.
